epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanical Arm
The Mechanical Arm is the very first obstacle Mickey faces in Epic Mickey, within Dark Beauty Castle. It's a machine resembling the Swiss army knife the Mad Doctor used as an attempt to extract Mickey's Heart. The Mechanical Arm has one eye (blue when docile and red when hostile), a large metallic claw hand and wields various sharp utensils, from scissors, a corkscrew, a chainsaw, and finally a plunger under the manipulation of the Mad Doctor. Fortunately, Mickey escaped his bonds and tried to confront the Mad Doctor, who then used a hatch to escape. Oswald attempted to follow after the Mad Doctor to escape from Mickey, but he broke a lever on the main controls that manipulated the Mechanical Arm and it overloaded. This caused the Mechanical Arm to go haywire, furiously grabbing and clipping for Oswald with its scissors, corkscrew, chainsaw, and metallic claw before he barely managed to escape. The Mechanical Arm then turned its attention back to Mickey and attempted to kill him, but with the help of Gremlin Gus, the machine was shut down when the control panels were destroyed. When Mickey returns to Dark Beauty Castle to defeat the Blot, the only thing remaining of the Mechanical Arm is its eye. The rest of its body was presumably washed away by the overflowing thinner in the room. In ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'', the Mechanical Arm's eye has been repurposed as a security device in some parts of Wasteland like Rainbow Falls and The Float Yard. Attacks The Mechanical Arm attacks Mickey with its corkscrew if he is in its line of sight. It was noted that the Arm never used its large, metallic claw when fighting Mickey, but only used it when attempting to crush Gremlin Gus. Trivia * According to the novelization of Epic Mickey, Mickey thought of the Mechanical Arm as "a jackknife on steroids." Gallery Mechanical Arm.png|The Mechanical Arm Mechanical Arm Configuration.png|The Mechanical Arm's Main Controls Mechanical Arm Off.png|The Mechanical Arm before being powered on. Mechanical Arm Peering.png|The Mechanical Arm peering down at the camera. Mechanical Arm Studying.png|The Mechanical Arm Examining Mickey. Mechanical Arm Scissors.png|The Mechanical Arm threatening Mickey with its Scissors. Mechanical Arm Corkscrew.png|The Mechanical Arm pulling out its Corkscrew. Mechanical Arm Chainsaw.png|The Mechanical Arm Pulling out its Chainsaw. Mechanical Arm Pulling Out Plunger.png|The Mechanical Arm pulling out its Plunger. Mechanical Arm Plunger.png|The Mechanical Arm about to use its Plunger on Mickey. Mechanical Arm Configuration Haywire.png|Oswald unintentionally breaking the Mechanical Arm's Controls. Mechanical Arm Turned.png|The Mechanical Arm's eye turned red Mechanical Arm Angered.png|The Mechanical Arm Enraged Mechanical Arm In Game.png|The Mechanical Arm In-game Mechanical Arm Bird's Eye View Body.png|A view of The Mechanical Arm's Body Mechanical Arm White.png|The Mechanical Arm looking for Mickey Mechanical Arm Red.png|The Mechanical Arm about to attack Mechanical Arm Attacking.png|The Mechanical Arm attacking Mechanical Arm Side View.png|Sideview of the Mechanical Arm Mechanical Arm at Control Panel.png|The Mechanical Arm attempting to stop Mickey from breaking its Control Panel. Mechanical Arm Attacking Mickey.png|The Mechanical Arm successfully attacking Mickey. Mechanical Arm Destruction 1.png|The Mechanical Arm after one Control Panel is destroyed. Mechanical Arm Destruction 2.png|The Mechanical Arm after having both Control Panels destroyed. Mechanical Arm Destroyed.png|The Mechanical Arm Destroyed. Mechanical Arm Destroyed Close Up.png|A close up of the destroyed Mechanical Arm Mechanical Arm Destroyed Bird's Eye.png|Bird's Eye view of the destroyed Mechanical Arm Mechanical Arm Destroyed Back View.png|Back view of raw destroyed Mechanical Arm Control Panel 1.png|A Control Panel Control Panel 2.png|A damaged Control Panel Control Panel 3.png|A destroyed Control Panel Mechanical Arm Hidden Room.png|The Hidden Room unlocked by the Mechanical Arm's destruction. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Mini-Boss Category:Obstacles Category:Contraptions Category:Beetleworx Category:Dark Beauty Castle Category:Epic Mickey Category:Deceased Category:Animatronics Category:Epic Mickey Characters